Legend of Korra book 3
by King of Editor
Summary: This is the continuation of the legend of Korra series.


Prologue. YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY! The story begins after the scene where Bataar Jr. Kuriva's fiancé is pleading for Kuvira to have her army leave the United Replublic. I couldn't create the story well unless I eliminate the whole giant mecha suit vs avatar,friends, and air benders and kurvira's ridiculous order to kill her husband along with the avatar and Etc.

After Kuvira hears the transmission from her fiancé, she mutes the communication line and tells her soldiers in the giant mecha suit to locate the transmission signals and to contact her generals immediately for an emergency meeting. She tells the avatar that she needs some time to discuss with her officers before negotiations can continue. The generals soon gathered around a table with a speaker connected to Kuvira's communication line.

Hello my generals." Kuvira announces. " I apologize for for the sudden call for a meeting. I am here to inform you that Bataar Jr. Has been captured by the avatar and her group of friends. The Avatar is demanding us to leave the United Replublic in exchange for Bataar Jr.. I want you all to make a decision of how we will react to this demand. Do not let my relationship with Bataar Jr. be influencing your decision. I only want the decision to be judged solely on Baatar Jr.'s importance to the Earth Empire."

"We should not give in to their demands." says one of the generals. " it would be extremely humiliating if we sacrifice our conquest for a single man." "But we can't let our enemies have him." Says another general. "Baatar Jr. Was the one who weaponized the spirit vines and built the giant mecha suit. It would be unwise to let our enemies have his knowledge."

It was soon decided that the Earth Empire cannot comply or ignore the avatar's demands. Some proposed to have Baatar Jr. Killed. But most objected to it because Baatar Jr. Is the only leading scientist the Earth Empire has. The final decision was to have Baatar Jr. rescued. After the soldiers tracked down the location of the transmission from the avatar, Kuvira contacted her platoons in Republic City. " I want you to rescue Bataar Jr. who is held at a warehouse 9 at Dewer Port. don't make any noises that would attract attention. take out the avatar as soon as possible. She poses as the biggest threat to your mission."

Kuvira recontacts the avatar and pretends to negotiate while deliberately prolonging it by making absurd demands such as for the earth empire to have some of the territory belonging to the United Republic or demanding huge amounts of money.

"How long have the negotiations been going on now?" Asks Bolin. "About thirty minutes." Mako replies. "These negotiations are much longer than I expected." During that time, kuvira's army had already secretly surrounded the warehouse and were preparing to attack. Suddenly, mech suits break into the warehouse and electrocute korra knocking her unconscious. during the confusion, kuvira's troops managed to retrieve Baatar avatar's group starts to fight kuvira's army. As the fight continues, the group realizes that they are severely outnumbered and that they could not possibly win the fight. " I think we should flee to the Northern Water Tribe." Mako says. " we are going to lose if we stay here." "I think that is the best decision." says Asami. "but we cannot all go in the same direction. We wont be able to force our way to a boat." "Then what if we split up?" Bolin asks. " Kuvira can't possibly capture all of us if we split up."

"I agree" Suyin says. "if we can create groups that have enough people to prevent easy apprehension, we should be able to all escape." It was decided that there would be three groups going in different directions to get a boat. the groups were made in a way that Kuvira would have the same amount of interest in capturing each group. One group was made of Suyin and her family. another group was made of airbenders, and the last group was made of Varrick, Bolin, Asami, and the unconscious Korra who will be carried by Mako. In the end, only the last group managed to escape to the Southern Water Tribe.

The two captured groups were brought before Kuvira. "I am truly disappointed to be forced to hold my former superior in chains." Kuvira says to Suyin. "I am truly disappointed to see my former subordinate become a despot." Suyin responds.

"Suyin, remember the time when the leaders of the world came to Zaofu and asked you to become the new ruler of the Earth Kingdom? I initially believed that the reason you refused was because you were too humble and feared that you will become a tyrant. How naive I was to believe that! I now realized that that wasn't the reason at all! The world leaders were desperate to restore order to the Earth Kingdom because all the economies of the nations of the world are influenced by the selling of goods to the Earth Kingdom. They didn't want to give a lot of financial support to bring the kingdom out of it's state of anarchy. The world leaders needed a capable leader who had sufficient wealth to acomplish this task. That is why they picked you Suyin. The true reason you refused was because You worried that you will not be able to restore order even after using the wealth of Zaofu. You worried you will end up with your city in poverty along with the rest of the Earth Kingdom. I am right aren't I?"

Guilt is seen all over Suyin's face.

Kuvira then turns to her commander. "Take Suyin and her family to Bang Sing Se prison. The air benders shall receive a special form of imprisonment. I will explain the details later."

A year has passed since these events. The Fire Nation signs a non aggression pact with the Earth Empire. Lin and Raiko attempt to escape Republic City but only Riako succeeds. Lin, along with Wu were captured and sent to Bang Sing Se prison. Kuvira publicly declared the air benders to be enemies of the Earth Empire and issued an order to capture all of them. After three months, all the currently known air benders were captured along with Tenzin's wife and her youngest son. The whereabouts and the condition of the air benders were not known publicly. Rumors in the water tribes say that they were tortured extensively.

in the southern water tribe, Korra is seen looking from her house window the sea in a depressed mood. Tonraq comes in and talks to her. "Korra, dinner is ready. Are you coming to eat"?

"No dad. I don't feel like eating today. You can go ahead without me"

"Korra, are you all right? You seem to be in a lugubrious mood."

"How could I not be?" Korra responds. "It has already been a year since Kurvira's takeover of the United Republic. All the air benders have been captured including Tenzin and his family;Wu,Lin,Suyin,and the family were all captured, and I am just sitting here doing nothing to help them or the United Republic!"

"Korra, you have to understand the situation now. Kuvira refused to to accept the non aggression pact the water tribes presented to her; she even placed embargos on the water tribes. The Earth Empire is clearly hostile towards us. She might attack us at any time. Our people's will to fight against her is weak. The only person that is sustaining our morale and who also is the only advantage the Earth Empire doesn't have is you, the avatar. If Kuvira manages to apprehend you and attacks us, I might be forced to surrender even before the armies of the northern water tribe " and the Earth Empire even meet."

" I understand dad..." Although Korra seemed to comply, he knew that Korra was truely frustrated.

"I can't stay for dinner either. I have some buisness I need to take care of."

Tonraq travels to a mountainous area in the southern water tribe. Located there is a secret weapons development base. He sees Asami and Varrick working on a cannon similar to the spirit weapon.

"How is progess with the humming bird project?"

"we recently abandoned that project" replied Varrick. "The humming birds were too fragile. They could literally be knocked out of the sky by pebbles!"

"Then what about the spirit weapon?"

"We are almost finished with it. I know how to harness the spirt vines' energy, while Julie oversaw the rest of the spirit weapon construction."

"However, we do lack a crucial component" Assami adds. "We lack the focuser of the spirit energy. Bataar Jr. Kept this part secret from everyone but himself. The focusers we created either creates too little or too much pressure in the machine. The spirit weapon either produces smoke from lack of pressure, or explodes from over pressure. We are going to conduct our fourty-sixth experiment with the focuser."

The experiment seemed promising at first. But unfortunately, the pressure was too high, and the weapon blew up.

"Assami and Varrick, attempt to finish the spirit weapon in three months. The bucket will land in three months.

"But I thought it will happen much later." Assami replied.

"It had to be done earlier. My spies inform me that Kuvira has almost completed creating her army. If we don't do it now, we might not have this chance again"

"we will do our best Tonraq" Varrick answers.


End file.
